


R / 茧

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon
Summary: 前文为《无人到站》，请看完前文并确认已经理解故事再阅读。https://jungayeon.lofter.com/post/30abb8a9_1c7587036看完无人到站请下拉。
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 2





	R / 茧

BGM：Yuja Wang—Piano Concerto No.2 In G Minor, Op.16:1. Andantino

http://music.163.com/song/28061591/?userid=121620945

另补一个现场版：https://b23.tv/av5209443

华彩段在8:56开始。

Yuja Wang与BPO的版本，紧凑程度与戏剧性实为上佳。16年演奏水平已经如此惊人，未来前途必定不可限量。

前文为《无人到站》，请看完前文并确认已经理解故事再阅读。https://jungayeon.lofter.com/post/30abb8a9_1c7587036

看完无人到站请下拉。

08:13

灰黑窗帘拉了一半，隐约透着光。今日阴天，雾蒙蒙无端叫人生出倦怠乏力之意。王一博翻了个身。自清晨始初秋凉意渗入肌肤，一床轻薄空调被挡不住寒风，于是人蜷缩成团，似乎要将薄被作成茧方有几丝暖意。

听得身旁窸窣声响，他记起床上还有一人。他一个人睡惯了，忽然身边多出一人总是不适应。

他昨日剪了两束吊兰，小米粒似的花蕊还未开放，洒在浅绿叶子上。他把那盆花挂卧室墙上，阳光一打泛着金色光泽。此刻他睁开双眼，看到便是那盆吊兰。

他幽幽打了个哈欠，睫毛上沾了一点泪珠。

那人坐在床边，听见响动转过身来看他。

王一博恍惚，他已经靠过来，把额头贴上王一博额头。他的皮肤一直是冷的，好像冰凉翡翠坠子，怎么都捂不暖。肖战抽丝一样将团在王一博怀里的被子抽出来，居高临下看王一博，歪着头安静看了一阵忽然低下头来与他接吻。

他好安静，那双眼睛是冰川融水，自顾自流淌，似乎不到春天便看到春意盎然。

他听得满室寂静，听得自己心跳加速。

他几乎是下意识用手背挡住眼睛。

茧被撕开一处缺口，有人借此闯进他领地，掌握他命脉所在。他被迫陷入进退维谷，一只手指甲被丝绸织物勾住动弹不得，另一只手握成拳，半寸长指甲陷进掌心，刻出深深半月牙形。

他眼睛望那盆吊兰，嘴唇紧紧绷住，昨晚他未仔细观察过这盆花，今日清晨才瞥见。他又念自己为何不仔细看，念吊兰清香，念何时开放。

裸露在外手臂皮肤发凉，不由自主起了疙瘩，所有遮蔽身体布料被除去，他身下最脆弱器官被温柔抚慰，火热直至要燃烧殆尽那般。

他攀着那人肩膀，忍住喘息声，一边又本能地往那方向顶了顶。不必看也知道，如今他脸颊耳朵烧得通红。方确定关系没多久的，他的恋人，伏在他身上为他做最亲密之事。

他胸腔里的定时炸弹已经快爆炸，身下微小啧啧声响是最后一簇火，熔断脑中保险丝。

他快忍不住，长舒一口气，“你上来。”

那人慢慢从薄被中钻出，顶着一头乱糟糟黑发，眼睛湿润，眼尾微微发红。刹那他想起电影中摄人心魄的女鬼，犹抱琵琶半遮面，诱人身段半隐于云雾后，其实欲取他性命。

“不喜欢吗。”

“……你实在，不必做到这个地步。”王一博喉结动了动，看那人可怜兮兮模样，似乎他才是被欺负的那方。

“我以为你喜欢。”

他沉默着看了那人一会，手指不由分说一点点钻进那人五指缝隙。

“喜欢，我们做吧。”他吐出六个字。

他沾了满手润滑为那人做扩张，他以为凭那人吻他的底气，做此事不应如此生涩。

被撑开触到某一处软肉，那人忍不住哼了一声。他轻笑，不知道又在想什么，或许盘算着要将刚才丢的场子都找回来。

他低头亲吻那人，一个很温柔绵长的吻，和身下手指的快速开拓形成强烈反差。

他咬恋人耳垂轻轻厮磨，问你为什么那日第一次见面要吻我。

肖战，你究竟爱我，还是爱你自己更多。

肖战摇头，紧紧咬着嘴唇，还能再说什么，说我喜欢你，我爱你，还是我其实在骗你。微微呜咽声从齿缝间溢出，王一博不忍，叫他放松些，疼便咬我手指，不要跟自己置气。

肖战曾以为自己如同茧中蚕蛹，等不到破茧而出之日，甘愿囿于茧中自生自灭，将所有苦涩、悲情、疼痛的成分统统咽进自己身体里，要搅作一团，要翻来覆去不能停息，要灼烧融化这副皮囊，露出底下森森白骨方止。

作为人他当然会痛，只是身体上的痛和心理上的疼痛相比，又算得了什么。

直至遇见王一博。

他好像才有了飞蛾扑火的勇气。

可他忘记，要飞蛾扑火，首先要做一只飞蛾。

有什么东西被撕裂开来，他听见王一博开口，嗓音发哑，好像犹豫着什么。

你，本不应该这么对我的。

09:03

王一博掐住他细腰发了疯似的顶撞。一种陌生感从肖战心底渗出，像那块青石墓碑，上面刻字清清楚楚，他闭眼摩挲妻子姓名，惊觉已经是如此陌生。

他从未考虑太多。他只是在达成自己的目的。

利用之所以存在也是因为利用还有价值。

他最初想着各取所需，到头来却发觉并不是这样。

他手中有另一束丝线，一端线头在王一博手里。最初王一博只在他身边绕圈，不远不近，维持恰好分寸，待他放松戒心，直至一日丝线突然勒紧，他已经来不及逃离。

摩擦的疼痛感由交合处泛上来，血管中血液流动，经由心脏流淌至四肢末端，却像经历冰川世纪般寒冷。

他望见墙上那盆吊兰，一浇水就蓬蓬生长开，那样的生命力是鲜绿的嫩绿的。

而他是无人在意的一片枯叶，被寒风碾碎。

09:15

王一博掐住他修长脖颈，一刹那他感到自己像是一只濒死的天鹅，失去反抗的力气。

09:26

“你杀了她。”

“……我。”肖战似乎努力想要转过头来，被王一博强制按在软枕上。

生理性眼泪止不住，刹那情绪如同海啸袭来，带来没顶痛意。好像这样疼痛，才能要他记住什么，王一博不再掩饰自己的支配欲，在情事中他才是绝对主导。

王一博眼睛发红，手指颤抖。明知被欺骗却要装作不知，他借他的手除去心中恨意，不知是否人世间有轮回报应之说，不知午夜梦回是否会忽然惊醒，不知身上是否已被偷走一根肋骨。

肖战白皙皮肤上布满掐过后留下的指印，小腿无意识蹭着王一博腰间，痛苦无比，却不禁沉迷，越沉越深，像做梦，宁愿不再醒来。

09:37

肖战哭了，胸腔起伏，压着满腔的委屈。

因为疼痛，又或是因为别的。

王一博慌了神，几乎是下意识从他身上翻下来，将他揽进怀里，他的蝴蝶骨似锋利刀刃，割得人生疼。

“肖战二字是你姓名。我却担心不知能否再叫你这名字。”他侧身抱住肖战身体，头埋在他肩膀上，仿佛刚才的强硬态度只是虚伪外壳，此时外壳被敲碎，不小心透出来一点脆弱内里。

他知道自己做了违背准则的错事，从第一日他丢弃所有美德，却不慎将一份“不忍心”留下，等着肖战拾到。

或许作茧的并不是只有他一人。他握着一端线头，另一端在肖战手中。

“如果事情败露，会怎样。”

“事情不会败露，除了你我，再也没有人会知道。”王一博耸肩，“如果我死，你是不是会更放心些。”

肖战伸手捂住他嘴巴，轻轻摇头。

10:11

王一博伏在肖战膝上假寐，音响里放肖战珍藏多年钢协碟片。

他喜好听普罗科菲耶夫作品第二号，至第一乐章大华彩段，他把玩肖战中指上银色指环，叹一句音乐家这人弹得好快，又好凌厉，大片冷风割过人面颊皮肤，却还要在最后假装若无其事，以乐章主题作收束，作出一副温柔做派。

肖战应他一声，无意识蹭他发顶，叹我只听得最后排山倒海，大厦将倾，山雨欲来风满楼。一半颓然，另一半……

未说出话语被咽进肚中，王一博仰头吻他，他下意识张嘴迎合这个吻，听见对方一声“我明白”，眼泪又不自觉开始流。

王一博没注意，那眼泪滴在纯白被单上留下淡淡水渍。

他一面撕开身上束缚的茧，一面又作茧自缚，将王一博与他紧密缠绕一起。洁白晶莹蚕丝，编织成最精美捕食网，他捕获猎物，以自身为饵，于是同样深陷其中，再不能离开。

甘愿囿于茧中一生，其实也没有那么坏。

-fin-


End file.
